


The In-Between

by Sanctuarygirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo is a Mess, Death, Destruction, F/M, Grey Area - Freeform, Kylo is a dick at first, Maya Blu, Mentions of Han - Freeform, My original takes no shit, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Then he gets kicked down a peg, but he melts a bit, he's grieving, hux is always a dick, hux is weak for a dominant woman, some verbal and past abuse, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuarygirl/pseuds/Sanctuarygirl
Summary: The depths of space are vast and not everything is discovered. On a hidden planet, an Empire was willing to grant Sanctuary to both the Resistance and the First Order.  Things don’t go as planned for the newly crowned Empress, and she finds herself falling in love with the very people she was meant to stay away from. She must convince them that in the world they live in, good and bad are not the only sides that exist. There is also grey





	The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you've read this before know that I 've actually changed it! The last draft was pretty bad and it wasn't written to the best of my ability so here's my second shot! The first part is mostly the same but it does change after that. Thank you for reading!

Deep within the depths of space, a distress call rang out to all. To the light and darkest parts of the galaxy, the resistance had called for anything, anyone to help them. But no one had answered, not a single soul in the galaxy wished to aid the resistance. The light had finally gone out.

Until a response blared across the system. Once they were all aboard the Falcon, contact was made. An unknown signal but it was a response. The entire ship quieted down their cheers and hoots of celebration to hear the response.

“Resistance members, this is Maya Elizabeth Blu, Princess and heir to the Zexorin Empire. We can grant you sanctuary, but we cannot do more than that. Our Empire is to remain neutral, but as neutral ground you can be granted sanctuary. Please respond. I repeat, this is Maya Elizabeth Blu, Princess and heir-” the signal began to get drowned out by the chatter of the remaining resistance members. They had a willing ally, no ally wasn’t the word, they had a willing Empire offering Sanctuary, something that wasn’t offered often. The chatter began to get louder and soon became nothing but loud noise to the general. Leia couldn’t stand this noise. She tapped Poe’s shoulder rather harshly and he turned away from his conversation to face the general. Without any words, she managed to get her point across with a single look. Poe nodded and yelled out a loud “Hey!” to gather the attention of the ship. In a single moment, the Falcon went from boomingly loud to eerily silent. Everyone’s eyes were on Poe and the General.

“Patch me through,” Leia spoke with authority, not giving any room for argument. Then the resistance member handling the communication system began to connect the Princess and the General. The member on communications nodded to the General after a moment of silence.”This is General Organa, leader of the resistance. What are your terms for this Sanctuary?” The line was silent before a small crackle. 

“We offer political Sanctuary, so long as you stay in the assigned quadrant and obey our Empires rules you will survive.” The voice was calm and calculated, she knew what she was doing. “Our biggest rule is that you do not under circumstances antagonize our people. We are the in-between, the grey area, the neutral. We are neither bad nor good, and we would like to stay that way.” The General nodded and looked around at the faces of the remaining members. They would need some medical help and supplies. A safe place is a start but they’ll need a lot more than just shelter.

“Can you get us medical help and supplies?” The line was once again silent before some soft speaking. 

“I’m going to pull some strings, as it is I am sticking my neck out. Should you accept, you will meet me at the Citadel, and we can discuss this in more depth.” The general nodded and looked to her people for their opinion. Everyone in the falcon was waiting for the answer, they would follow her to the ends of the galaxy and she knew it. They wanted to take it, this could be their only allies, or at the very least their only heaven. They should be cautious but they shouldn’t pass it up. 

“We accept this offer. Send us your coordinates and we’ll see you soon.” Leia smiled at her people and they smiled back. Safe, they’d be safe. The line was once again silent before a small chuckle could be heard. 

“The coordinates have been sent, I hope your best pilot survived, you’ll need him.”

That was very foreboding, the group looked to Poe who only inhaled deeply and headed for the cockpit.

“Let’s do this.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your Imperial Highness, the Empress requests your presence.” A young servant’s voice was echoed throughout the small communications room. It would take a while for them to travel the distance and weave through the asteroid belt cloaking them.  _ You can do this, take charge.  _

“Thank you, Clarice. Is she in her quarters?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I nodded and gave the group monitoring the communication signal specific instructions. 

“You are to help guide them through the belt should they request it. They are to land at those coordinates and only those coordinates, do not let them swindle you into bargaining. Remember that they are the Resistance, and we have a price to pay should it get out we offered to one and not the other.” The team I hand-picked nodded and got to work quickly, mapping the belt’s current position. It may have only been four people, but they worked efficiently enough. I then sped out the door for my mother’s quarters. No use in keeping a dying woman waiting. 

I sped through hallways and passed large portraits, the largest one was of my Mother. My mother was someone of much importance, yet no one seems to understand why. She was a wealthy monarch who doubled as a Force hunter in her youth. The dark and light side were too much of a danger for her beloved Empire, she’d rather get herself killed then watch her legacy burn, taken over by someone else. With this, it has made our Empire practically invisible. My mother had built something wonderful, a grey area, a peaceful life without the threat of destruction from every man who decided to rebuild what they had lost. Coming to the end of the hallway I reached a large set of double doors. Through these doors laid my dying mother, I truly loved my mother, but it seemed that the familial love was one-sided. I pushed through my hesitation and knocked on the doors in front of me. I heard a faint “come in” and pushed them open. Inside sat a luxury suite. The room itself was large but it was made to seem unending, for the whole left side of the room was windowed from top to bottom. My mother’s bed laid in the center of the room, with her vanity set to the opposite side of her bed. 

“My daughter, you’re late.” My mother’s voice was weak yet cruel. I’m late on her schedule. 

“It’s only been a few minutes mother,” I spoke softly while closing the set of doors behind me. “You requested my presence?” I made my way to the side of her bed where a living chair had been placed. 

“Yes, sit child.” She weakly motioned to the chair and I sat, shifting my dress. “I can feel my end coming. Have all the preparations been handled?” She looked at me with glassy eyes, what used to be dark chestnut was now a whited glaze. She lost her eyesight years ago but still, it seems she can see everything around her. 

“Yes, mother, all of your wishes are to be fulfilled as stated in your will,” I said gently as I knew what was coming. 

“I requested your siblings, when are they landing?” She shifted her head back against her pillow. My mother had three children, I was the middle child, and the only reason i am the heir is that both youngest and eldest had run off to their own kingdoms. They left and never returned. 

“They aren’t, they sent refusal letters after receiving your statement. Al is busy building his kingdom after the loss of his wife and Mari is currently pregnant with her fourth child.” I explained. They hadn’t been very kind in their letters, and I ultimately decided to leave those parts out. My mother said nothing as she let her eyes rest on the ceiling. I assumed this to be heartbreaking, two of three children will not be there to hold your hand in death. We sat in silence. 

Sighing she broke the silence, “Maya my dear, you are the only child who I can give this to.” She blinked slowly and sat upright best she could. I made no move to help knowing I'd be reprimanded. She then pointed to a box on her vanity, it was wooden and decorated with jewels. “In that box, is a key, and my crown.” Her body shook with every word. “After I pass, these things will belong to you, I hope that you will use your power to keep the balance of our Empire.” I nodded to that. 

“Of course Mother, Balance will always remain here, we are the grey,” I stated back to her. She only huffed in response. 

“Grey my left tit, I know what you’ve been doing child. Communicating with the resistance after our long silence, leading them here with little to no plan. You speak about the balance all while tipping the scale in one's favour. Is that balance?” She spat harshly. Of course, she knew. “You are jeopardizing everything I have worked for, everything my mother worked for and what her mother worked for! You will be the downfall of this empire!” She coughed loudly, clutching her chest. I only sat in the chair, looking at my hands in my lap. “Child, know that every single one of your actions has a consequence, it may not be immediate but it will occur. So watch your back!`` She hunched over in another coughing fit before reaching over and grabbing the bell above her bed and rang it quickly. In seconds maids rushed in with our in house doctor who then ushered me out of the room. 

“Your mother is upset and overheating, please, let her rest.” The doctor spoke quickly with almost no emotion to his voice. Before i knew it i was outside my mother's quarters with her door slammed in my face. I stood there for a moment before turning and walking away, heading towards my own quarters. My mother stayed on the west wing while I stayed on the East wing. The palace was large and spacious, one would find it vibrant and breathtaking, I, however, found it cold and empty. My mother meant well, she had to have, the empire was her baby. It makes sense that she would be angry over my actions, right? I began to get lost in my thoughts as I made my way to my quarters. I knew what I was doing was dangerous and it was tipping the balance in a way yet the war was never balanced. There was a large order with thousands of soldiers and only a few on the opposite side. It never seemed fair, but neither is life. 

I slowed down to stare at my feet, was I really jeopardizing the entire Empire? Would I actually be the downfall of such a long legacy? I know not the answer, but I do know that what’s done is done. There’s no changing that now. Now I have to face the weight of the situation. There wasn’t going to be an easy way through this but when as anything in this life been easy? 

I picked up my pace again and marched on to my quarters. There isn’t much time now, knowing the speed of their craft and the elite navigation team I chose, it wouldn’t be long before they landed. Coming to the final staircase I practically raced up the stairs. Soon I stood before the doors to my quarters and marched inside. I needed to turn up the electromagnetic field around the planet. Knowing they have a powerful force user in tow, it’s barely a precaution. At the very least it would keep us hidden. My quarters were unlike any others in the whole empire. When the palace was built the east wing was used for technology development and other research things, however, when me and my siblings were born we had to have rooms. My mother was never fond of us sleeping in her bed so to solve that she transformed the old labs into bedrooms. Mine just happened to still have the extra hidden chamber. I had found it ages ago, prompting my mother to explain it should never be tampered with, as of recent she has given me instructions on how it works and why. The current field hides us from the outside, form force users, from any technology that can find heat signals, etc. But if it's turned higher, it can interrupt the force directly, making users useless and causing them pain upon trying. 

I went straight to the bookshelf in my room and pulled on a book on the shelf. It was a decoy and I heard a low click. The shelf could now be moved out of the way like a hinged door. Behind it was a spiral staircase that led downwards into a basement. In the large room were different types of equipment and even some old scrap droids. In the center was a large piece of tech that controlled the fields around the planet. I raced up to it and began reading the data on the screen next to it. Thinking about it now, I should have known what those large coil structures were. On the surface of the planet were tall coil structures that are connected to each other. This is how it's all magnets and electricity but it works. Turning the large dial, I made it so that a force user could not use their abilities but it wouldn’t harm them for it. I let it sit before the room lit up and metal scraping metal could be heard. It was tightening the large coils all over the planet starting with the ones closest to the empire. That’s one mission done. I then left the panel and let the machines do their thing. Making my way back up the stairs and into my room, I closed the bookshelf back and locked the book into place. Another low click, then boom no one would know that is even a door. I breathed for a brief moment before jumping slightly at the knock on my door. 

“Your Imperial highness? The resistance members have arrived!” Clarice spoke quickly from the other side. I swallowed my hesitation and met her outside the door. 

“Then let’s not keep them waiting.”


End file.
